Along with the progress and development in integrated circuits (ICs), the package size has been reduced from dual in-line packages (DIPs) to flatpacks, to leadless chip carriers (LCCs), and to chip-scale packages (CSPs). Analog and digital integrated circuit types are available in DIPs. For example, DIPs may be used in resistor packs, switches, light-emitting diode (LED) segmented and bar graph displays, and electromechanical relays. DIPs are also used with breadboards, a temporary mounting arrangement for education, design development or device testing.
However, semiconductor packages have been continuously improved to meet new demands for high-performance, small-size, and high-speed electronic devices. In order to package more electronic components in a limited space of an electronic device, the package size have become smaller and smaller. Electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, may be miniaturized through using CSPs as their electronic components. CSPs may be classified into the following groups: customized leadframe-based CSP (LFCSP), flexible substrate-based CSP, flip-chip CSP (FCCSP), rigid substrate-based CSP, and wafer-level redistribution CSP (WL-CSP). In addition, flip chip (FC) is a type of CSPs.